The present invention pertains to a mounting assembly for securely holding and supporting fire extinguishers. The assembly is particularly suited for use in boats, aircraft, trains, vehicles and the like wherein the mounted extinguisher is subjected to a wide range of external forces.
Fire extinguishers have been required or recommended for use in various modes of transportation such as boats, trains, aircraft, vehicles and the like for a number of years. The mounting of such extinguishers involves a myriad of concerns, such as: requiring only a minimum amount of space since it is often a premium in these environments; and having a strong, durable assembly which can securely hold the extinguisher against the external forces which inevitably are applied when the boat, aircraft, etc., moves. The external forces may be quite large and in the form of impact forces due to the uneven movements experienced in most modes of transportation.
Many prior art mounting assemblies for fire extinguishers are of a bulky or weak design and therefore undesirable for use in most modes of transportation. While mounting assemblies which are suitable for use in transportation mediums do exist, they have heretofore been specially designed to match a particular size of fire extinguisher. This results in a greatly increased number of mounting assemblies which must be designed and fabricated, which, in turn, increases manufacturing and purchasing costs. Moreover, with the use of past mounting assemblies having the needed strength and durability, a user is limited to essentially the same size extinguisher when making a replacement unless he installs a different mounting assembly.